The World Ends With You: Another Tale
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: The Reaper's Game is back on business. Wanna come and see what heppens this time?
1. Chapter 1

"The World Ends With You: Another Tale"

Chapter 1 – First Day:

**Another story for this popular game. I hope you like it.**

The sound of the cars was loud that day… The streets were busy… It was enough to wake him up…

"Ugh… My head… Where am I?" the boy got up and regained his composer and took a deep breath. He checked the clothes through his blue eyes, noticing the black long-sleeved shirt and the blue pants. He set his blue hair straight, and checked his head phones.

"Any problems?" it was from a different voice this time. The boy looked to the right and saw a person approaching, by the height and structure, it seemed like a male teenager too. He was wearing a black waistcoat, a black-striped white t-shirt, black trousers and hiding his face with a black old hat.

"I'm just kind of woozy… Who are you, anyway?"

"Brendan. Brendan Mekanizumu." He answered, offering his hand to help the boy standing up.´

"Hmm… thanks." He said, talking Brendan's hand and standing up. "I'm Tsunara Hikaro. But I go just for Ice."

"Then I believe you're a… What was it again? Oh yes! A player."

"A player? I signed up for no games!"

"No, no, no. We don't sign up for this game. We are picked to play it, you see?"

"Picked? What you mean "picked"? Like, picked cause we're special, or just totally random?"

"That I'm not sure of. Maybe it's a mix of the two options: while some of us are meant to play, the others are just to fill the empty slots. But I'm not sure of anything about that."

"Thanks…" Ice said, putting his hands on his pockets. He suddenly noticed a strange object in them. He took it out, revealing to be a circular pin with a strange skull mark. "Huh? What's this?"

"That's what shows that you're a player. As you see…" Brendan took out his hat and showed the pin in it. "I have one too."

"Wait, are you some sort of magician?"

"There's no such thing as magic…" Brendan answered, showing his hands completely empty. Then, he took a coin from behind Ice's right ear and then placed it on the left hand. He then put the hand behind Ice's left ear, making the coin disappear. "But yes."

"Hmm… what's this "game" you speak about anyway?"

"Well, you won't like where this conversation is going. Let me put it this way: the guilt consumed me after my beautiful and trustful assistant went to the hands of god."

Ice sweatdropped, not really understanding what Brendan said. "Not sure I follow."

"In Laymen's terms, we're dead. I just wanted it to sound poetic."

"Ah, I see—WAIT, I'M DEAD?! BU-BU-BUT HOW?"

"I might be a magician, but I don't have all the answers. I only know after a little… accident… I hang myself and woke up here."

"Anyway… I asked what this whole thing is about, but never got my answer." Ice said, crossing his arms.

"C'mon, it's easy to deduce. If you're dead, what would you want or need the most?"

"Don't know… maybe… a second life?" Ice guessed.

"Bingo! You win the game, your death is erased."

"So, Brendan, if this "game" is for us to get a second chance, there's a thing I don't get… You committed suicide. Why bother with a second chance?"

"I think Destiny gave me another chance to show the world my wonderful magic tricks. If it was for me, I would continue sleeping peacefully in my grave."

"You said it yourself: there's no such thing as magic."

"The concept of "magic" is from "magic tricks" which comes from the word…" Brendan picked Ice's right hand and opened it, showing that the word TRICKS was written on it. "See?"

"How the hell did you do that? I only see a timer in my other ha… what's a timer doing here anyway?" Ice asked, quite astonished.

"This is also a mystery to me." Brendan said, showing his own timer. "But I believe this is the time limit."

"Time limit for what?"

"I don't know that either… Oh! My phone was on vibrate, and didn't really feel this message coming. It says: "Partner up and defeat three noises for training, or you won't survive."."

"What does he mean by partner up, magic man?"

"I think he means we have to become partners. And don't call me magic man because I have a sword hidden in my clothes and I'm not afraid to use it." Brendan said, showing a smile, which kinda gave a bad impression.

"Fine, calm down. Geez, what's the problem anyway? You're a man and you do magic. Makes sense to me." Ice said, as suddenly, a blue light enveloped them for half a second. "What was that?"

"I don't like people calling me by what I do, but yes by who I am. And about the light, no idea at all."

"Hmm… Defeat three Noises. We can do that. There's a bar with high music over there." Ice said, pointing at the music store.

"I might not know what "defeat Noise" means, but I do know that I do know that it isn't that." Brendan said, sweatdropping.

"You got a better guess?"

"I would guess… those strange beings over there." Brendan said, pointing at a couple of green large frogs with red eyes with a very strange lower body.

"Creatures? What creatures? I don't see anything!" Ice said, looking around, in search for what Brendan meant.

"Oops! Forgot that you don't know as much as I do. I thought you already knew about scanning."

"Scanning?"

"You hold your Player Pin and concentrate a bit to do a "scanning". As you know, my pin is under my hat, so I'm constantly on contact with it. Try to do it. You'll be surprised." Brendan grinned, waking Ice's curiosity.

"Ok… I'll give it a shot…" Ice picked his Player Pin and closed his eyes. When he reopened, he found multiple red and orange strange and crazy symbols floating around. "Whoa! There's these symbols floating around! Are those the "Noises"?"

"More or less. You can say it's a "warning sign". Though, Noise can pop-up from nowhere, even without you touching one of those. But it's kinda rare that happening. Go ahead. Ready to try a noise?"

**How will Ice act in a battle? How does Brendan knows that much about this? Don't forget to keep an eye and check the next chapter.**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The World Ends With You: Another Tale"

Chapter 2 – First Try:

**Let's see if Ice is capable .**

"Go ahead. Ready to try a noise?"

"Try a noise? You mean fight it? How do I fight 'em? I'm defenseless!"

"You have other pins in your pocket, don't you?" Ice checked his pockets and found six more pins. "Take these too. I can't really use them." Brendan gave Ice the pins he had, making a total of twelve pins for Ice. "I'll fight with my tricks." Brendan took a bouquet out of his sleeve and showed a grenade between the flowers.

"Hmm… alrighty… Any special techniques of yours I should know about?"

"Just one: don't worry about being trapped in a box and six swords passing through you. It's just a trick, after all." Brendan said, smiling.

"Okay…" Ice agreed, sweatdropping. He then touched his player pin and scanned the area. A noise symbol approached him and he touched it. Suddenly, a white flash appeared around them, and every other person disappeared, leaving only them and the multiple strange beings. "Brendan, how exactly do I use these pins?!"

"Just like the Player Pin, you hold them and concentrate. The effects vary, depending on which pin you're using." Brendan explained, in a calm tone of voice, and smiling.

"Okay… This one has the image of a lightning. Let's try it!" Ice ran up towards a black box with wacky strange symbols. The box, opened, revealing a terrifying Jack in the box-like figure. Ice held the pin with a strong grip and a lightning suddenly dropped onto the box, electrocuting the Jack in the Box, making it disappear into static. "Bloody hell! I did that?"

"Seems so, mate. Now, it's my turn!" Brendan ran up towards the rest of the Noises. He threw a card against a floating eye, making it blind. "Ace of Spades!" Brendan drew a sword from nowhere, and stabbed the eye through the card with it.

"Good job. Hmm… this one seems to be a water one… Hmm…" Ice took the pin and concentrated. Suddenly, a wave rushed off right in front of him towards the noises, washing all of them away.

"Oi, oi, don't take the whole fun out of the game." Brendan's grin made Ice a bit scared and sweatdropped by the comment.

"Uh… eh… eh… riiight… alright. Hmm… Seems they're all done. Two more symbols to go, then."

"You know, you can gather them to save time." Brendan touched the two symbols, making many more Noises appear… and they all seemed stronger.

"Huh? There's more of them?! Why would I want that?!"

"They also become more powerful, but that means that it becomes more… challenging!" Brendan drew his sword with a malicious grin, and dashed towards the noises, slashing a couple of snakes and frogs.

"Alright then! Wipe 'em out, Brendan!" Ice cheered, quite impressed by Brendan's skills. "I wonder if…" Ice took his Wave Pin and a pin with a flame symbol. He gripped them together, creating a strong stream of steam from his hands towards the Noises. "I thought so!"

Brendan dodged the steam by a matter of two inches. "YOU WANT TO BURN MY FACE OFF, ICE!" Brendan took a deep breath and returned to the battle. "10 of…!" Brendan took a card and threw to the air. Every Noise looked at the card, and suddenly, they all got slashed ten times each. "Spades." Brendan completed, grabbing the card. Suddenly, the noises disappeared.

"Sorry about that… Still need practice." Ice got a Shockwave Pin and quickly slashed some other Noises with hands and feet, leaving a gray trail behind.

"Sorry about my freak out, then. Now you see it…!" Brendan jumped towards the noises, pointing the sword at them. The tried to protect with limbs, tentacles and spikes, but Brendan suddenly disappeared. They looked around, confused. "Now you don't." Brendan whispered, slashing them from behind.

"You're the magician, yet, I'm playing the role of mage." Ice joked.

"True." Brendan said, saving his sword. "It seems that was everything. The mission is complete."

"Yup. The timer's gone. Victory!" Ice cheered, happy for completing the mission. The white light surrounded them again, making the people appear again.

"Since we're invisible to everyone else, let's take a look around, to get to know the area."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Invisible?" Ice asked, astonished.

"Oops. Slipped my mind. Do you really think no one would notice us fighting?"

"Well… what I noticed is that when we engaged the battle. We got sort of… teleported."

"That's an illusion. Wouldn't you get all messed up if people would cross the road during an edge-to-edge match with a Noise? It's a trick."

"They fooled ME! I have a lot to learn yet…"

"It's all about noticing what's around you. It was my first time in a battle, but just by looking to the facts, it's easy to find them out." Brendan explained, with a small smile, saving the sword.

"I still don't know how you understand everything so well!" Ice admitted, with his eyes shining in admiration.

"It's just the way I see things in general." Brendan said, smirking.

"Well, lucky I got you as a partner then." Ice admitted, also smirking. Then, they laughed out loud for a couple of seconds, for no apparent reason.

"Now, let's find someone else." Brendan drew an axe out of nowhere, and put it over his shoulder. Ice sweatdropped.

"You're not going around axing people questions, are you?" Ice asked, joking a bit.

"Of course not. Don't you see TV? Girls love the smell of axe." Brendan answered, striking a blank wall with the axe.

"Oh, wow…" Ice said, in a bit of shock. "Didn't you like your assistant?"

Brendan automatically dropped the axe by hearing those words. "To tell you the truth… She was the one who volunteered for them… All of them. From sawing a woman in half to a sword through the throat." Brendan looked up to the sky and smiled, recalling the image of his assistant.

"Well… Sorry bro… That stinks…" Ice said, feeling sorry for Brendan, trying to picture his assistant. How did she look like? Suddenly, two girls approached them, coming from the inside of a nearby building.

"I told you the axe would work." Brendan grinned. The girls approached the guys and became more noticeable.

"Hi there! Are you Players too?" the girl from left asked, showing her Player Pin. The girl from the right also showed her Player Pin, but remained silent.

"Indeed we are." Ice flipped the Player Pin like a coin and then grabbed it, showing it to the girls. "I'm Tsunara. But most people just call me Ice."

"Nice to meet you ladies." Brendan bowed like a gentleman during the compliment.

"Seems we have a cool guy and a gentleman. My name is Anna." Anna had blond hair and green eyes, with skin softly tanned. Her hairstyle is a long ponytail, reaching her lower back, and her outfit was an orange sports outfit with white stripes on arms and legs.

"I'm Hope." Hope had purple long hair, reaching her waist, and purple eyes, and white soft skin. She wore a black sleeveless skin-suit, with a belt attached to the waist and high heels.

"H-HOPE?!" Brendan asked, very astonished, staring at Hope, taking his hat out of his head.

"What's wrong Brendan?" Ice asked, not really understanding. He then looked at Hope's face, which also seemed astonished. "Is she… no, it can't be… are you sure?"

"Hope…"

"Brendan…?" Hope asked, blushing slightly.

"Hm?" Anna asked, in the middle of them, looking at Brendan, and then turning to Hope. "You know each other?" Anna asked, but instead of getting an answer, she was accidently pushed away, when Hope dashed towards Brendan. "Ah!" She fell bottom-first against the ground. Hope tightly hugged Brendan, with her hair waving through the light wind, which took Brendan's hat away to the ground too.

"Hey, glad you guys are reunited, but no need to be careless." Ice said, approaching Anna. "Sorry… Long story…" Ice added, extending his hand to Anna. Brendan and Hope simply ignored what Ice said.

"Thanks Ice." Anna said, standing up, with his help. She turned to Hope and Brendan, still hugged to each other, and made this face -.- "Hey. No need for that. Stop it."

"Let 'em be Anna… They… well… you know what's going on there." Ice said, trying to make Anna comprehend, but the only result was a puzzled expression from her part, while scratching a Band Aid of her right cheek.

"Good to see you again." Brendan said, smiling softly.

"Good to see you too." Hope replied, pushing away from the hug.

"*clears throat for attention*" Anna made the sound so, Brendan and Hope would look at her. "If you're finished…"

"I don't think Brendan is finished." Ice said, laughing, with a silly smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brendan asked, with a fake smile, grabbing the axe again.

"W-W-WAIT A MOMENT!" Hope said, jumping and getting the axe off Brendan's hands, falling onto the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Anna asked, looking like this O.O

"Axe. Think about it." Ice answered, sweatdropping.

"I meant the scene." Anna corrected.

"Pheeww! Good thing I'm fast." Hope said in relieve, standing up.

"I was just going to try something." Brendan said, sweatdropping a bit.

"Last time you said that, guess what happened." Hope requested, glaring at Brendan.

"You paid a visit to the Headless Horseman's grave?" Ice guessed, not really helping the situation.

"More of the stabbed to death people." Brendan corrected. Hope snapped and put her hand behind Brendan's head. She pushed Brendan down to the floor and sat on top of him, still holding the axe, holding one of Brendan's arms the back, holding his neck with the hand holding the axe, so he wouldn't get up. Anna began laughing uncontrollably from the image.

"You guys make a cute couple." Ice admitted.

"Shut up!" Brendan and Hope yelled at Ice, glaring, making Anna laugh harder.

"See?" Ice asked, laughing a bit too.

"Let's make a gamble!" Brendan shouted.

"A gamble?" the other three asked in unison.

"Yes. Look, I have three cards in my pocket. You'll think of one card each. If all the cards coincide, you two help me out with Hope. If not, then I'll stay like this until someone chops my neck."

"I have nothing better to do in the meantime… So, sure, why not?" Ice said, scratching the back of his head.

"Seems fun!" Anna yelped, thinking of it as a cool trick. Hope simply nodded, and they all thought of a card, and Hope took the cards from his pocket and gave one to Ice and Anna, keeping one to herself.

"This must be some sort of new trick." Hope said, not recognizing the trick.

"Check now." Brendan requested, as everyone checked the card.

"You're getting worse at these tricks. I didn't want the joker." Hope giggled, laughing at the failure.

"Funny… I have the Extra Joker." Anna said, showing her card.

"I have another Joker… wait… what? There's only two jokers in a de-… oh! I get it. Jokes on us. Crap." Ice said, sweatdropping, feeling mislead.

"Nope. Extra Joker is a card for special games." Brendan explained.

"But you use a deck for normal games." Hope said, knowing Brendan's style. Brendan began laughing quite loud.

"Joker is the same as Bait!" Brendan informed, as he suddenly disappeared in a small cloud of pink smoke. Hope fell to the ground of short distance, but it still happened. Brendan had disappeared.

"What the-?" Hope asked, not really recognizing the trick. "I should've expected this from him."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, in shock from the trick.

"Everyone okaaaaayyyy?" Brendan asked, on the top of a very tall building nearby the rest of the group.

"I'm starting to not get this guy." Ice said, asweatdropping, looking upwards to the top of the building.

"A trick on a trick."

"Uh?" Anna asked, not understanding what Hope just said.

"He used the first trick, the gamble, to distract us. I wouldn't notice him moving during the trick."

"Hmmm… you're dating!" Anna yelled, out of the blue.

"NOOOO!" Hope protested, blushing slightly.

"What did I miss?" Brendan asked, approaching the group.

"Anna guessing that you guys date." Ice answered.

"Nope." Simple answer from Brendan's part.

"Really? Then what are you?" Anna asked, very curious about their relationship.

"Hmm… Childhood friends and working partners." Brendan guessed, never actually thinking about that before.

"He's a magician. He's an expert on making people trust him. They ARE dating!" Ice deduced, making Anna raise her suspicions.

"You're probably right." Anna said, approaching Hope, with a look yelling "tell me!" in her face.

"Look, we're not dating. I never kissed anyone before. I'm not a magician. I'm the simple assistant. I don't know how to trick people like he does." Hope explained, as Brendan took a glass from his hat.

"True story." He said, making a gesture that suggested a familiar character from a popular TV series.

"Fine, let me rephrase that. You guys like each other… why does my head feel heavier… sleepy…" Ice asked, falling against the ground, falling asleep.

"Funny… I'm feeling… that way too…" Brendan said, falling asleep.

"Me… too…"

"Me three…"

**What the…? What happened to them? What will happen next time? I hope nothing goes wrong.**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
